


Longing For Some Love

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Felix Vanily, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, POV Chloé Bourgeois, i don’t have the ability to write them just yet haha, kind of, the parents are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Everyone knows Chloé Bourgeois as an entitled brat, but what if she’s a bit deeper than that?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Longing For Some Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really love Chloé as a character? 
> 
> As a person, she’s an absolute bitch, but she has the potential to be a really complex and interesting character.
> 
> This is basically how her life might have been, beyond her mom not acknowledging her.

Chloe Bourgeois was never the best at feelings.

She had a chain around her heart that she hadn’t bothered to open since she was five and her mother was beginning to leave her at daycare so she could focus on work while Chloe was stuck wondering why her mother was never around.

She had Adrien, of course. She knew she did.

He was great. He was sweet, kind, caring, a general good influence on Chloe, her mother would say. A perfect foil to her nasty temper and saucy attitude. Not to mention he was the son of a successful fashion designer.

She had Felix too.

Cold, sarcastic, and a touch too serious, perhaps; but he was analytical. Scrutinizing in a good way, always ready to give you criticism or advice where you need it most. He was abrasive and prickly, not exactly the best combination for her brash tendencies and egotistical personality, as much as she would hate to admit it. Though, their combined sass was a force to be reckoned with, if Chloe could say so herself.

Hanging out with them was nice. It was a chance for her to be herself, without the pressure of living up to expectations or upholding her reputation. They had seen her at her highs and at her lows. She didn’t have to hide with them.

She loved them. She considered them brothers, and she would give anything for their safety and happiness.

But as much as she cared for them, it wasn’t fun when everyone cooed over how handsome they were and how great they would be to Gabriel as successors and when the fashion designer himself bragged about how amazing his sons were.

It wasn’t fun when she was shooed into the corner and her mother talked and complained loudly about how stubborn and bratty Chloe was and how her husband was no help at all when really, her father did most of the work nowadays to raise her.

It wasn’t fun when Adrien and Felix got the spotlight along with their father and Chloe was forced to handle the backstage just to further accentuate how much her mother shined.

And sure, maybe she got whatever she wanted from her father. She could ask for the entire city of Paris and he would bend over backwards to please her. She could get whatever she wanted from him...

Except for her mother’s love. She would never be able to buy it, and perhaps that was a good thing. She had to work for something in her life.

But what was she meant to do when nothing she ever did pleased her mom?

She got straight A’s, she helped her dad make decisions about the town, she even became Queen Bee!

But none of it was ever good enough.

She didn’t know what to do. For once in her life, she was helpless. 

All she wanted was to finally feel loved, and not just doted on endlessly out of obligation and fear.

Why couldn’t the world just grant her that one wish?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that in canon, André makes a big deal about his “princess Chloé” and all but I really think it’d be interesting if he were busy all the time just like Audrey.
> 
> Also I will bet my wallet that Chloé was basically raised by her butler. Bet, Astruc.


End file.
